


La de las palabras excelsas

by Minimis21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimis21/pseuds/Minimis21
Summary: Narcissa está comprometida y no sabe cómo manejar eso, así que busca la consulta de una de las mujeres Black mas felices que conoce (incluso si es la única que no se ha casado)





	La de las palabras excelsas

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, nada me pertenece, e incluso la idea de esta trama surgió de un libro que leí hace mucho, por lo que podría haber alguna frase muy similar .-.

—Voy a casarme.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—Sí  
—¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?  
—Que… debe ser maravilloso…  
—Intenta otra vez y que en esta ocasión sea más creíble.  
—Bien, pues, ¡Creo que es una situación encantadora!  
—... De acuerdo, ahora acércate y dime en voz baja qué es eso tan horrible que te hace imposible estar entusiasmada.  
—Bella se ha negado…  
—Por supuesto que se negaría.  
—y… y Andrómeda lo ha dejado todo, incluso el apellido y se ha ido con ese chico sangresucia y he quedado yo, así que pensé: debe haber algo muy malo con el matrimonio o con esta pareja en especial para que ambas hayan rechazado tan ferozmente este compromiso.  
—Cariño, voy a decirte cuál es la razón si prometes no contarle a nadie acerca de esta conversación.  
—¡Lo prometo!  
—Lo que te diré te romperá el corazón y me duele hacerlo porque de las tres eres la mas pura, pero debes saber qué esperar: Un marido cortará tus alas, cualquier sueño o deseo de independencia será desechado. Andrómeda y Bellatrix están hechas de mármol y por lo tanto esa clase de vida en la que un marido te moldea a su antojo no es para ellas, tú cariño, me temo que estás hecha de arcilla y serás la esposa perfecta que este chico quiere… los primeros años. Y entonces te darás cuenta de que no es el tipo de vida que esperabas, no es lo que imaginaste y no quieres seguir así, pero será muy tarde, todas sus manías, todas sus costumbres… se habrán impregnado en ti y te darás cuenta de que toda tu vida fue amoldada para complacerlo y no sabrás qué hacer o cómo salir de ese circulo vicioso. Y lamentablemente, te han criado para ser sumisa y temerosa, por lo que cuando quieras huir no tendrás el coraje para hacerlo y si por alguna razón intentas rebelarte, un par de frases por su parte y volverás a la obediencia, así es como la familia Black crea a las brujas: Muñecas de aparador sin voluntad propia. Tus dos hermanas rompieron el molde y por desgracia se llevaron todo el coraje y valentía para ellas.  
—… ¿Por eso no te casaste tía abuela Cassiopeia?

**Author's Note:**

> Se gentil, es el primer trabajo que me animo a compartir


End file.
